Project Summary/ Abstract: In order to sustain the Center for Pediatric Research (CPR), it is essential that we build on the accomplishments of our center mentees and recruited faculty (mentoring core) and merge their successes with the pilot grant program outlined in this proposal. The outcome of our pilot grant program should advance laboratory, clinical, and outcomes research opportunities for the study of pediatric disorders at our institution, as well as in the Delaware IDeA Network and the State of Delaware. The Specific Aims of the pilot grants program are as follows: Specific Aim 1: To further develop a formal request for proposals (RFP) from young investigators seeking support for research projects; Specific Aim 2: To establish eligibility guidelines, proposal guidelines, submission deadlines, scope of projects, award amounts, duration of the award, and reporting criteria; Specific Aim 3: To provide governance, oversight and evaluation procedures for making awards and oversight of research progress. In Phase III, the mentoring program developed by the CPR has significantly expanded. With the growth of the CPR (graduated mentees and new recruitments), the relationship between former target investigators (COBRE I, ARRA and COBRE II) and their mentors evolve as these new independent investigators become established. The central objective of the mentoring program was to build the scientific reputation and confidence of our junior faculty, target and transitional investigators. In COBRE III, pilot investigators will be partnered with former target and transitional investigators, as well as senior investigators, to provide guidance on publications, grant applications, laboratory management, and balancing administrative, scientific, and educational activities.